The Master and the Padawan
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Anakin is training one day when he discovers that Padme has great skill with a lightsaber. This is the story of what happens next.
1. Discoveries and Decisions

The Master and the Padawan

Author's note: This is my first Star Wars fic, so please don't be _too_ harsh in your reviews. It's an Anakin/Padmé story. (By the way, has anyone noticed that Padmé STILL isn't on the character list?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. I wish that I owned Hayden Christiensen as Anakin in Episode 2, though, because he is HOT in that movie!

Summary: Anakin and Padmé are still together when he discovers that she has great skill with a lightsaber. He has since become a Jedi, and is no longer a Padawan. I hope you like it!

Ch. 1: Discoveries and Decisions

To keep in shape, Anakin was fighting a fake droid at the Jedi Training Facility. He was fighting as hard as he could, but the droid didn't seem to want to die. He was getting pretty tired when the droid started shooting lasers at him.

Meanwhile, Padmé was walking by when she saw a droid shooting lasers at Anakin. She obviously didn't know that it was a fake. She gasped when she saw that he was trapped. Panicking, she looked around and found a spare lightsaber by the door (How convenient!) She grabbed it and ran in, yelling, "Anakin!" She started after the droid, and hit its lasers away with the lightsaber. Then, when she was close enough, she hit the droid until it died. It didn't stand a chance.

Afterwards, she stood on it, feeling glad that Anakin was alive. He got up and walked over to her, panting. "How…did…you…do…that?" he asked. "When I was younger, my father used to practice with a lightsaber all the time. He let me watch him, and even let me practice with it sometimes. He says that I was really good at it. But that was a long time ago." Anakin laughed and said, "Well, I guess you still got it." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

(A/N: About the Training Facility: It has windows that, if you are in the room, you can see out of but people can't see in. This can be reversed by the push of a button. Anakin obviously had the windows so that you could see in. Just thought that you would like to know. And he switched it when they kissed.)

Suddenly, Obi-Wan knocked at the door. "Anakin, it's time for the Council meeting." "OK, I'll be right out!" They both walked out. Obi-Wan looked from one to the other. He noticed that they both had lightsabers with them. "What is Senator Amidala doing in here?" Anakin looked at him and said, "I'll tell you later. Thanks, Padmé!" Then they both walked away.

Anakin was walking with Obi-Wan. "So, how did the practice go?" he asked Anakin. "Good, but that droid was a lot harder than it normally is." "Ah, Anakin, when you become a Jedi, the droids get harder to defeat." "Yeah, NOW you tell me. I almost couldn't beat it. But, Padmé came in, lightsaber swinging, and beat it. She saved me." Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Senator Amidala? Saved _you_?" "Yeah. She's a lot better than I thought. I couldn't beat it and she beat it in about 20 seconds." Obi-Wan said, "I didn't know that she could use a lightsaber." "Yeah, well me neither. I was wondering, you know, since I'm a Jedi now, if she could be my Padawan for a while." "We'll have to ask the Council."

At the meeting, Obi-Wan told them what Anakin had told him. "In action, we shall see her. Decide, we shall then." Yoda said. "Ok, may I go get Padmé and bring her to the Training Facility so that you can see her?" Anakin asked. "Yes, you may." Mace said. "We'll be there in about five minutes." The other Jedi nodded in agreement and went down to the Facility.

Anakin knocked on Padmé's door. Then, after hearing that he could go in, he walked in. Since one of her handmaidens was there, he bowed and said, "Senator Amidala, the Council has requested that you go down to the Training Facility." She looked at him and said, "When?" "Now." He said. She smiled and said, "Ok, then, let's go." They walked to the Facility. She was shocked to see the Jedi there. She asked, "Ani, what's going on?" Obi-Wan stepped forward and explained the whole situation. When he was done, she said, "Uh…okay." He handed her a lightsaber and sent in a droid that was the same level of difficulty as the one Anakin had faced earlier.

They watched as she hit the lasers away, and started hitting the droid. Within 20 seconds, she had killed it. Obi-Wan looked at her, shocked, and then said, "Senator, we're sending in one last droid that is more difficult to defeat than the last one." She nodded. She immediately began bouncing the lasers off of the lightsaber and then she began to work on defeating it. Within 40 seconds, she had beaten it. The Jedi looked at each other in silence for a moment before Yoda said, "Back to the Council room, we shall go." They all nodded. Obi-Wan signaled for Padmé to come out. She followed behind them in silence.

Padmé waited patiently outside while the Jedi conferenced. "Impressive skills, she has." Yoda said. "Yes. If I didn't know better, I would say that she's a full-fledged Jedi. But I think that she needs to be trained a little more." Mace said. Anakin said, "Well, since I'm a Jedi now, and we're friends, I was wondering if she could be my Padawan." Mace said, "Yes, but I think that someone more experienced should do it." Anakin looked at him and said, " Well, I think that she'd be more comfortable with me, since we're friends, and we got to know each other a little when we were on Naboo." "Well, if you'd kindly step out, we'll call you back in when we've reached a decision."

He sighed and walked out. Padmé looked at him, surprised. "Shouldn't you be in there?" "No. They're voting on something that I can't vote on." "Oh." Was all she said. Then they stood together in silence.

A little while later, Obi-Wan came to the door. "You can come in now, Anakin." When he got inside, Mace said, "We have come to a decision." After a short pause, Anakin said, impatiently, "Well?"

Haha! Cliffy! Please R&R! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll update when I can.

chrispaigelover


	2. Training and Arrival on Naboo

Thanks to all my great reviewers:

Asia1st: I know! Thanks for the review!

Smartgirl13w: I'm glad you like the story!

Spidergirl130: Glad to hear it!

Randomsmirf13: Now that I look back and reread the first chapter, I realize that you're right. I tried to change that in this chapter.

Here's chapter 2, just for you, hot off the presses!

Chapter 2: Training and Arrival on Naboo

"We have decided that she can be your Padawan. But, you MUST tell us everything that happens. If you get attacked, tell us _immediately_." Mace said. Anakin had to fight the urge to jump up and down with delight. Instead, he bowed and said, "Thank you, Master Windu. I won't let you down." As he turned around to go tell Padmé, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, don't do _anything_ without consulting either me or the council first." "Yes, Master." Was the reply. Then he walked out.

Padmé was standing on the balcony in her room. _What was the Council voting on that was so important that Anakin couldn't be involved?_ She thought. She was thinking so hard that she didn't hear her door open and close. She jumped slightly when arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey, beautiful," came a voice she knew so well. She sighed and said, "Anakin! Don't do that!" "Do what?" "You know very well what!" He smirked and said, "Oh, that. Why not? It's fun." She laughed and threw a pillow at him. He lifted his hand, and the pillow stopped in midair. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it flying back towards her. She ducked and pretended to pout. "Hey! No fair! You can use the Force and I can't!" He laughed and said, "Actually, Padmé, that's what I came to tell you."

"The Council has granted me permission to have you be my Padawan." She looked at him, surprised. Then, she smiled. "Stop fooling around, Anakin." "What do you mean, stop fooling around?" he asked. "Wait. Are you serious?" she asked him. "Never been more serious." He said. She had been walking around the room while he sat on the bed. Since she wasn't responding, he decided to meditate for a while. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed backwards. He laughed as she jumped up and down like a little girl. "I can't believe it! I'm a Jedi Padawan, and the man I love is the one who is going to train me!" They both laughed and kissed. Then they lay on the bed, just enjoying each other's company.

A day later, they were both on a ship to Naboo. Anakin had asked the Council if they could go and train there, since it was so peaceful there. The Council thought that it was a good idea, since they would be able to concentrate more there. So, here they were, traveling peacefully. Padmé said, "It's so good to be back. I can't wait to see my parents again. I've missed them so much!" "So have I." Anakin said. Padmé smiled and said, "Just wait till I tell them that you're my husband!" They both laughed.

When they finally got to Padmé's house, her mom answered the door. "Padmé! We were wondering if you'd ever come back again!" She looked at Anakin. "And you brought young Anakin with you. Good to see you again! Do you still need to be protected? I thought that the war was over." She said, worried. Padmé laughed. "Don't worry mom! I'm fine. Anakin's here because…well…he's my husband. I'm also now a Jedi Padawan, and Anakin's my master."

"Oh." Jobal (I think that's Padmé's mom's name!) said after a moment of silence. Then she smiled. "That's great, honey. You're always welcome here, Anakin." Padmé sniffed the air. "Mmmm…something smells good." Jobal laughed. "As usual, you're just in time for dinner."

Her family was thrilled at the news. They were glad to hear that she was no longer in danger. Sola smiled and said, "So, Padmé, Anakin. What brings you here?" "What, a girl needs a reason to visit her family?" Padmé said, laughing. "But, seriously, since I'm a Jedi Padawan now, I have to train. So, Anakin asked the Council if we could come here, and they said yes, so here we are." "We're probably gonna start tomorrow." Anakin said.

The next day, they had breakfast: chocolate-chip pancakes, maple syrup, and blue milk. (Breakfast of champions!) "Bye, mom! We're heading out now!" Padmé said. Jobal smiled. "Bye. Have fun, you two." "Breakfast was delicious, Mrs. Naberrie. We'll be back in a few hours." Anakin said. Then they left for the meadow, playfully hitting each other.

I hope you like it so far! Please stay tuned for Chapter 3! Please R&R. NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that.

chrispaigelover


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Chapter 3 won't be up for a while, since won't upload it, even though it's in the exact same format as the other chapters! So, I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. In the meantime, please keep reading and reviewing. Remember, no flames, unless they are constructive criticism! Thanks!

chrispaigelover


	4. Training

Thanks for all the great reviews:

Hayden-Natalie-4ever: Glad you like it!

Shadows08: Thanks!

Dark Magician Knight: Uhhh…thanks?

Inuko-sama: They have chocolate chips and maple syrup because it's my story and I couldn't think of any Star Wars food right then. Anakin calls Padmé's mom "Mrs. Naberrie" because I couldn't remember what her mom's name was until I watched Episode 2 on DVD last night.

MaxCale: Thanks!

Spidergirl130: This should make you even happier: Chapter 3 is now up!

RandomSmirf13: Thanks! I tried to make this chapter even better than the previous 2.

Keep those reviews coming! Here's Chapter 3, just for you!

Chapter 3: Training

**BAM!** **CRASH**! (sorry, but I really don't know what the word is for the sound a lightsaber makes.) These sounds echoed across the peaceful meadow, along with occasional shouts. Anakin grunted as he fought off Padmé with plastic lightsabers. Padmé had wanted to use the actual lightsabers, but Anakin said that if they did, he'd probably be dead before the day was over. It was a good choice, considering how may times she had hit him with the lightsaber.

"OW! Not so hard! Be careful. Pay more attention, Padmé." "I'm trying, Anakin!" "Well, no offense, but if you fought like that in battle, you'd be dead before you could say, 'Quidditch'." He looked over at her. When he saw how frustrated she looked, he ruffled her hair, saying, "Aw, don't worry about it. You'll get better in no time." She smiled and laughed, and said, "Oh, all right. I'll take your word for it."

They got back into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Padmé ran towards him with the lightsaber. Anakin simply ducked. She flew past him and landed on her butt. "OW!" she cried. Anakin went over and held out his hand. She grabbed it and yanked him down to the ground. They laughed as they rolled down the hill. They stopped with Padmé on top of Anakin (De ja vu, anyone?) She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss deepened. His hands trailed down her body. They completely lost track of time, and ended up making love right there in the field.

About a half hour later, Anakin sat up and said, "Hey, I'm starting to get a little hungry. Do you think we should start heading back for lunch?" Padmé nodded. Anakin started to walk back when Padmé, laughing, said, "Anakin?" He turned towards her and said, "Yeah?" "Don't you think we should get dressed first?" He looked down and said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He walked back, blushing furiously. When both of them were dressed, they walked back, hand in hand.

When they got back, Jobal said, "Back so soon?" Padmé smiled and said, "Actually, mom, we're here for lunch." Jobal laughed and said, "Of course. Help yourself to anything you like." Padmé kissed her on the cheek and aid, "Thanks, mom."

"What would you like, Ani?" Padmé asked. He smiled when she said his old nickname. "We have pears, blue milk,…" After naming a few more things, Anakin said, "Hmmm…pears and blue milk sound good." (A/n: Sorry! I can't remember what the pears, which are Padmé's favorite dessert, are called.)

After lunch, they headed back to the meadow. Pretty soon, the peacefulness was disturbed yet again by the sound of lightsabers crashing. "OW! Anakin, that was my foot!" Padmé said, hopping up and down, holding her foot. "Hey, it's not my fault! You got too close! Are you okay?" "Yeah, but my foot still really hurts." Anakin sighed and said, "I think that's enough lightsaber practice for today. Now let's work on the Force." Padmé smiled and said, "You mean like earlier, when we…" "That's not what I meant." Anakin interrupted, blushing.

"Now, you must concentrate, Padmé. Clear you mind completely. Now picture the object that you want to lift or move very clearly. Now try to imagine it lifting up." They were using a spoon for this exercise. When Anakin saw the look of sheer concentration on Padmé's face, he nearly burst out laughing. "Ready?" When she nodded, he said, "Now open your eyes and concentrate onlyon that object, and imagine it lifting up." She opened her eyes and concentrated. The handle of the spoon lifted about a centimeter off the ground. She tried again and again, but the spoon wouldn't go any higher. She sighed in frustration. "Why won't it work? I did everything you said, but it won't lift!" Anakin laughed and said, "Hey, don't worry. It takes practice, but you'll get it eventually." She sighed again. "I guess you right." He smiled and said, "That's the spirit. Now, I think that's enough training for today."

OK guys! I have a MAJOR case of writer's block right now! If you have any ideas or suggestions of what should happen next, please tell me in your reviews! Thanks!

Chrispaigelover


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**The Master and the Padawan**

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, guys! I've been really busy, and, also, I just now finally thought of what would happen in the next chapter. I'm grounded right now, so the only time that I'll be able to update is before or after school. I'm on the Bowling team, too, so that might cut into it a bit. But, anyway…

I've just got a question for all my readers out there: Do you have any idea of what a vicious killing creature on Naboo would be? I've got the whole chapter figured out except for that part. Any ideas and/or help is GREATLY appreciated! Thanks!

Chrispaigelover

P.S. Feel free to make up your own creature. I just need to know the name, what it looks like, and how it kills. Thanks again!


End file.
